A Quick Detour
by Cactusgirl329
Summary: For the BrittanaCon Prompt Project: Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, aboard the Millennium Falcon, Princess Santana & Brittany Solo race to save Finn Skywalker who has managed to get caught by the Evil Darth Sylvester. Brittana's plans are derailed so they leave him! Brittana. M. One-Shot. BConPromptFill


**Prompt Fill for BrittanaCon 2015! If you guys haven't registered or purchased a supporting membership, please consider doing so! It's gonna be fun in Chicago! I'll be there which means it's automatic party! :-P**

 **Prompt by whitneystrouth**

 **Pursued by the Empire's sinister agents, aboard the Millennium Falcon Princess Santana & Brittany Solo race to save Finn Skywalker who has managed to get caught by the Evil Darth Sylvester. Brittana's plans are derailed so they leave him! **

**Brittana. Star Wars. Ridiculousness. (Doesn't follow exact timeline, but since Disney and the new movies are fucking around with established canon and timelines, why can't I?)**

 **Rated: T for language and sexual suggestion.**

 **Cue Star Wars Theme Music**

* * *

 **A Quick Detour**

"Finn is useless! And he got himself captured. We don't have time to go chasing after him!" Santana shouted as she stood at the entrance of the cockpit to the Millennium Falcon wearing tight pants, a layered cream shirt, and a leather jacket with the Rebel symbol over the left breast. Attached to her belt were two blasters she had stolen from their last battle with the Empire and Brittany had a feeling there were at least a few more weapons carefully hidden about her body.

"Yeah, but even if he is useless, how great would it be to steal him back right underneath the Empire's nose? That would be a biggest morale booster for all your little Rebel friends."

Santana threw her hands against the nearest wall in frustration. Why did Finn Songwalker always seem to get captured? It was a waste of time to go save him when she was needed elsewhere to strengthen the Rebels after their recent victory against the Empire. Finn would be fine. Santana allowed her agitation to show once more. She struck the opposite wall of the cockpit. The force of her hand hitting the panel shook loose some old wiring and activated a button on the nearby dashboard. Lights and alarms sounded throughout the Falcon's cabin. Santana's eyes widened and focused on Brittany as if the pilot had purposely set off whatever alarm or function was now happening as a way of avoiding Santana's anger.

"What did you do?!"

"What did I do?" Brittany threw her hands in the air and matched Santana's furious accusation. "You're the one hitting the Falcon, princess!"

A nearby light started flashing with greater intensity.

Brittany stopped yelling when she noticed the light was an emergency warning for one of the cabins connected to the lower deck seal. "Oh." She grimaced before the sound of groaning metal echoed through the ship. She dashed to the captain's chair and quickly spun around. In an instant, she pulled up a view of the backside of the ship on the main screen. Boxes, cargo, and a small metal object floated behind the Falcon. They were all suspended in zero gravity and freely floating in space. "Shit."

Santana pushed her way up to the screen. Her left hand gripped the head rest of the captain's chair as she leaned over Brittany's shoulder and pointed at the blue colored metal dot. "Is that R2D2? What is he doing outside the ship?!"

"No, no, no, no-" Brittany ignored Santana's question and frantically started pressing buttons. "Come on! Don't do that. Don't do it- shit!" She looked back up at the screen knowing she couldn't stop what was going to happen next.

The ship groaned again and one of the back engines fired up. The back thruster flared to life and suddenly the boxes, the cargo, and R2 were gone in a quick blast of fire.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED!?" Santana grasped Brittany's leather jacket and spun her around. "WHERE DID MY DROID GO!? DID YOU JUST BLAST MY DROID!?

Brittany tried not to grimace. "Umm…well…technically yes. I think your droid just got blasted into deep space-" Santana reared up ready to either physically or verbally assault her. At the moment, Brittany would have preferred the physical rather than another tongue lashing. "HEY! Hey! Don't blame me! None of this would have happened if you wouldn't have been slamming your hands all over my baby."

Santana snorted in barely contained indignation. "Your _baby_ is a hunk of junk metal that just jettisoned my droid somewhere!"

"It's not a big deal! He'll be fine! He has a tracking device on him. We'll swing around and pick him up after we rescue Finn SongWalker."

"NO! We can't leave R2 out there! He's too valuable!"

"I think you can do without your glorified personal assistant for a few days, Santana. I'm here if you need a little _personal assistance."_ Brittany emphasized the words with a smirk that would have any man or woman in the galaxy blushing. However, it had the opposite effect on Santana – the Rebel princess's scowl only deepened. This did little to deter Brittany and she added. "Besides…I know you've been itching for a ride in my pilot seat."

Apparently, Rachbaca found wookie humor in the suggestion and immediately added. "GAGGGGAGGGHHOOOOO"

They both said at the same time. "Shut up, Rachbaca!"

Santana quickly returned her attention to the smirking pilot and huffed up at the implication that R2 was some sort of vibrator and that Brittany could possibly "fulfill" that need. It was irritating how confident Brittany valued herself - especially in the bedroom. "R2 is not a personal assistant. He contains all of the Rebel base locations! He cannot fall into enemy hands or ANY hands. As for the other matter, I think anyone, including your furry friend-" Santana threw a casual and condescending gesture toward Rachbaca. "-could give me a better _ride_ than you and your _baby_ could."

Santana leaned into Brittany over the captain's seat and tugged on Brittany's shirt collar. She tried hard to ignore the way her body tingled at the thought of Brittany's smug offer for a ride in this seat and focused on driving home the importance of the droid. "You're going to turn this ship around and we are getting my droid now."

Brittany didn't flinch or back down from Santana's intense command. In fact, she had a hard time thinking of anything that wasn't directly connected to Santana's fingers on her collarbone and tangled in her shirt. However, she quirked her head to the side and flashed the fiery woman a half-smirk filled with not-so-hidden intentions. "Looks like you're determined to be in the driver's seat whether you're sitting in my lap–" Brittany took her time looking Santana up and down hovering above her. " – or barking commands over my shoulder. We'll get your R2 back and in the Falcon before you figure out how much you really _do_ want me, princess."

* * *

"Brittany…"

"Yeah? What?" Brittany asked distractedly.

"Do you see what we're approaching?" Santana peered out of the window harder than before.

"I got nothing on my monitors." As if to illustrate, the pilot tapped on her motionless and empty screen.

"Then maybe your monitor is just one more thing that's broken on this ship."

Brittany stood up from her seat and peered out where Santana was looking. The wreckage of a recently ruined Imperial Destroyer scattered across the foreseeable flight path of the Millennium Falcon. Metal, parts, and even bodies littered the spacescape and made it impossible to proceed toward R2's tracker without avoiding a great deal of debris.

Brittany whistled low under her breath. "Handiwork of your people…"

"The cost of freedom." Santana said without taking her eyes away from the remnants of the Destroyer. It was a line that no longer felt hollow or an empty threat. She had seen the tyrannical madness of the Empire take too many lives. At times, it felt like there was no price she wouldn't pay. "Let's find R2 and get out of here. I'm sure some of your not so savory associates will be around to scavenge for whatever they can find and sell."

"I don't think we have to worry about beating them." Brittany distractedly responded and flipped through a few communications channels.

Most of them were full of static, but one jumped out. The ship's communication system translated. " _Collect as much of the data from the mainframe as possible. There will be buyers on both sides that will pay countless credits for anything. The rest of you harvest valuable metals for scrap and anything else that looks salvageable. We want to get out of here before either Rebels or the Empire returns."_

Brittany turned the comms off and looked over to Santana. "I think they're already here."

"Great. So what's the plan now? There could be more than one ship and I don't think we can take on a fleet of scavengers."

"We won't have to." Brittany quickly pressed a few buttons on her monitor to hone into R2's position and to identify the source of the scavenger's communications. On the screen, R2's tracking beacon lined up perfectly with the source of the transmission. However, Brittany didn't despair or seemed worried in the slightest. "I just need to hack into their comms system and I should be able to find all of the ships that are flying through the wreckage connected to the main scavenger craft."

"So we'll be able to see their position, but that doesn't help us get R2 back." Santana leaned over the console and pointed straight to R2's location on the carrier ship.

Brittany blinked. Her focus waivered as she followed the length of Santana's finger from the surface of the screen up her slender, but strong wrist. Santana must have noticed Brittany's attention because she stopped questioning the pilot for the first time since – well – it had been a very long time. She tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. It wasn't the first time Brittany found herself captivated by Santana's gaze, especially when she radiated with purpose and intensity. There were a million reasons she should have left the Rebels and their cause – the least of which was a very real bounty on her head – but it was hard to imagine a life on the run without those eyes or that voice.

Brittany reached out and pointed at two dots that appeared on the monitor near the Falcon's position. "It does help us. We can attach ourselves to some valuable metal those scavenger ships are picking up and since these aren't regulated shippers, their screening process for taking foreign materials in their cargo is probably nonexistent. They won't even bother to scan what they pick up. So they pick us up." Brittany ran her finger over the screen toward Santana's finger as if daring the princess to back down from the possibility of Brittany's touch. "Take us back to the carrier." The brunette's mouth parted, but she said nothing, instead she glanced up from Brittany's finger to Brittany's lips. There was more than just lingering tension, an unspoken kiss, and the moments they had spent together. "We infiltrate their ship-" The tip of Brittany's finger covered Santana's and stilled. "-get R2, escape on one of their ships, and make it back-" She dragged her nail up and relished the way Santana closed her eyes as if she was unaffected by Brittany's touch. "- to the Falcon as if we had never been there."

Brittany opened her hand and wrapped her fingers around Santana's wrist to pull her closer. At the same time, she smoothly stood from her chair and stepped into Santana's body. Santana didn't resist, in fact, she pushed up into Brittany. All Brittany needed was the little encouragement; she leaned over and closed her eyes.

But instead of lips, a finger pressed onto her mouth. Brittany blinked in surprise. Santana was close enough that without her hand between them, the pull of their bodies would have made it impossible to not kiss Santana.

Santana made very direct eye contact with the pilot, her finger was steady, but Brittany could hear the slightest quiver in her voice. "Your plans never work."

"My plans always work." Brittany smirked against Santana's finger.

The princess took a sharp breath and tried to regain control of the conversation, Brittany, the situation, and her emotions. It nerved Santana that Brittany had an uncanny ability to get under her skin. "Your plans _never_ work, Brittany."

The pilot's eyes sparkled at the challenge, but more so that Santana hadn't moved away. Brittany's free hand ran up the side of Santana's right thigh. This time Santana couldn't stop herself; she shivered under Brittany's touch. Softly, Brittany leaned into Santana; her lips pressed against Santana's finger, and whispered with more sincerity than bluster. "My plan seems to be working right now."

It nerved Santana that Brittany had an uncanny ability to get under more than her skin. It wasn't the first time she desired Brittany to follow through on more than intention. Santana closed her eyes and leaned forward.

"GAGGGGAGGGHHOOOOO" Rachbaca shouted from the doorway.

Santana jumped back two paces and glared between the wookie and the pilot as if they had conspired to put her into a compromising situation. She shook her head violently as if to physically dispel Brittany's lingering touch on her lips.

Brittany, however, tugged aggressively at the bottom of her leather jacket and tucked back strands of her blonde hair behind her ear before shooting her sidekick a crippling glare. The wookie only shrugged at Brittany's annoyance for ruining her moment.

Santana coughed into her hand and quirked an eyebrow at Rachbaca. "Did you want something?"

Brittany glanced to the monitor and looked out of the cockpit to the field of scrap metal. "I think it's time to go." Brittany glanced to the two blasters hanging from Santana's belt. "Think you have enough firepower, princess?"

"More than enough to make sure you two don't get hurt too badly." Santana adjusted her belt and double checked her weapons.

"Good, but you'll only have to worry about one of us." Brittany flipped a few buttons of the Falcon's controls and grabbed her DL-44 blaster and slipped it into her side holster. "Rachbaca, you're staying here in case we need a quick escape route or a distraction. Don't let the Falcon be seen until I give you the signal." Brittany flashed a smile back to Santana. "Need help suiting up?"

Santana returned a very different smile, but her eyes issued a challenge that Brittany felt go right down her body. "I can handle myself, Solo."

* * *

Perhaps Santana had been a little too eager to state that all of Brittany's plans had a way of backfiring or failing because they easily gained passage from one of the smaller scavenger ships and made it to the large carrier without incident. In fact, Santana felt it was far too easy. Despite the ease of their infiltration, Santana continued to grip the handles of her blasters even if there was no reason to draw their weapons yet. She impatiently waited behind Brittany's back down the corridor from the landing pad where their unsuspecting escort had docked his ship.

Santana tried to peer over Brittany to see what they were waiting for, but the blonde, even though she was crouched, was still taller. It was hard to see anything. It was infuriating to wait and Santana had never been known for her patience. She leaned into Brittany's back and whispered. _"Do you even know where we're going?"_

" _Oh sure!"_ Brittany smirked to herself even if Santana couldn't see it. It had been obvious from the moment their paths had crossed that Santana wasn't the most patient woman, but Brittany found something endearing in the way the Rebel Princess always had such an air of urgency to everything she did. " _We're gonna take this corridor to the left, go around those cargo boxes, high five the three guards that are stationed there, skip around the security field, flip off the Empire, and then at the sixth door on the left that's where we're gonna find R2."_

" _Wait. Really?"_

Brittany turned around and shook her head. " _No! Of course not. I've never been here before. I have no idea where anything is. We're gonna do it the old fashion, never failed-"_

" _You're winging it. Aren't you?"_

" _I mean technic-"_

" _You're winging it."_

Brittany shrugged with a half guilty smile.

Santana groaned. " _I'll remember this later when I'm saving your ass and carrying you out of here with R2."_

" _Just try and keep up."_ Brittany smirked and without warning jumped from their cover.

"Bri-" Santana almost shouted as the outlaw sprung from their cover and dashed around three cargo boxes.

Brittany wiggled into a small corner and waited as a scavenger swiftly walked past her position. Santana dropped back for a half second to make sure that she too would remain hidden. When the danger had passed, Santana quickly scrambled to join Brittany. Both women drew their weapons as they waited for the next opportunity to break from cover. Wordlessly they moved through the maze of crates and scavenged goods packed or waiting to be packed for sale. Santana tried not to think about how easy it was to move into Brittany or how comfortable the pilot was holding her in place when she sensed danger. There was more than one occasion that Santana felt herself thinking more about the back of Brittany's hand gently pressed against her stomach than of hostiles around them.

Santana glanced down; Brittany's fingers curled just the slightest.

"Move the droids to holding."

Instantly Santana forgot about the sensation of Brittany's touch and she peeked around the corner to locate the source of the voice. There were two scavengers only a short distance from their hiding place. They were dressed in full flight suits and appeared prepared for another round of scavenging. It was impossible to determine what species they were dressed with helmets, but it wasn't hard to understand them.

" _If we can make it to holding and back we can get out of here without them even knowing."_ Brittany whispered.

"Make sure to separate all of the data collected from the droids and put it with the information we have from the Destroyer mainframe. The Empire will pay handsomely for it." The two scavengers continued walking away to make more plans.

Brittany felt the tension in Santana's gut before the princess could say a word.

" _We have to make sure-"_

Brittany cut into Santana's urgent command. " _Santana."_ The sound of her name stilled Santana before she could reveal their position. Brittany hadn't removed her hand and she applied the slightest pressure as assurance. " _We won't let them have anything that could harm the Rebels…I promise…"_

Perhaps when they had first met, Santana would have scoffed at the word of an outlaw, a renegade pilot, who had a reputation as bad as the scavengers who surrounded them, but Santana knew Brittany now. And how could there ever be a bad intention in those eyes?

But she was stubborn and instead of saying anything she was feeling or thinking out loud, she nodded.

Maybe Brittany was more intuitive than she let on because when she smiled, Santana could almost feel how pleased she was that Santana trusted her to do the right thing.

" _Let's keep moving."_

They moved faster through the cargo bay now that they had a destination. It wasn't long before they made it to a long corridor. It was empty except for echoes from distant rooms and the cargo bay.

"If this ship is built with any common sense-" Brittany took point and walked swiftly through the hall with her pistol raised. "-holding should be this way."

Two corridors and several unsuccessful doors later, Brittany popped the lock to another door. Santana barreled through the door with the blaster in her left hand raised. She ran straight into deactivated a droid. Startled, Santana took a step back and pointed her weapon at the droid before she realized it posed no threat.

"I think we found where they are keeping the droids they are scavenging." Brittany whistled low under her breath and glanced through the dim light of holding cell. "There have to be over fifty droids in here."

Santana followed Brittany's gaze and didn't disagree with the blonde's count. There were _lots_ of droids. How long had these scavengers been following the battle between the Rebels and the Empire? There could be countless amounts of data and scouting reports on the Rebels that would make its way back to the Empire.

But there was something wrong. None of the droids were on or appeared to be functioning. In fact, they were missing vital parts or there were large amounts of wiring slashed and destroyed.

Brittany picked up a hacked off arm to a nearby droid and tossed it to another pile of metal limbs. "Do you think they are stripping the droids and scraping them?"

"That would barely turn a profit." Santana frowned and thought about R2 in one of these piles. She quickly moved through the holding cell around more disabled droids. If R2 had been stripped for parts, it would almost be impossible to fix him without Finn Songwalker and then they would _have_ to rescue him…again…

A buzzing sound started in the back of the holding cell. Santana and Brittany immediately froze and raised their blasters. Brittany went to take point, but Santana muscled her way through. She rounded the last of the broken droids and leveled her gun. Instead of resistance, she found R2 happily sawing through the center of another droid. Half of the droid's chest caved and fell inward with a dramatic snap of metal. At the appearance of Santana, R2 turned and started to excitedly beep and communicate with its owner.

"I'm excited to see you too." Santana took quick inventory of R2. The droid appeared in perfect condition and seemed no worse for wear from the jettison or from being picked up by the scavengers.

R2 rolled forward, but noticed Brittany. The droid instantly reacted with fury at the pilot. Obviously, it blamed Brittany for its rather quick and forceful jettison out of the Millennium Falcon. R2 beeped and advanced on Brittany as if it would start a fight with her. Brittany raised her hands in mock surrender and pointed to Santana.

"I didn't push the button! She did!"

"But it's your ship, Solo! It's a wonder that it can even fly half of the time." Santana quickly responded. "R2, they didn't strip you or extract any data from you, did they?"

R2 lingered with a final stare at Brittany before confirming that the scavengers hadn't even been back in holding since he was captured.

"But what happened to the rest of these droids?"

R2's extendable saw and tools flashed out of his body in what would have amounted to pride.

Brittany took inventory of the destroyed droids all around the hanger. "R2 did this? Your droid is about as crazy as you are, princess. Like a serial killer droid."

Santana couldn't stop smiling. "You ruined all of the droids and their data? This is why you're the best. I'm so happy to have you back; you're the only one I can rely on for anything - you and Obi-Quinn Kenobi."

"Hey!" Brittany tried to defend herself, but Santana obstinately ignored her protest.

* * *

They made their way through the corridors with more speed this time. R2 rolled behind them while Brittany led. It wasn't long before Santana felt like they might escape the scavenger ship without incident.

"This is the easiest rescue mission I've ever done." Brittany boasted from the front. "Are you sure you don't want to at least try to rescue Finn? I mean if it's this easy, we could steal the helmet off Darth Slyvester's head without her ever knowing!"

That was until they rounded the final corridor leading back to the cargo and landing bay. Brittany came to a sliding halt and stood face to face with five scavengers – armed and looking dangerous. Both groups were stunned and half raised their weapons in confusion. Clearly, the scavengers couldn't even fathom the possibility of intruders on their carrier ship.

The scavenger in the front of the group, of the Gank species, was the first to react. He raised his gun and aimed it straight for Brittany's head. Naturally, Santana raised her own in Brittany's defense.

However, the pilot smirked and gave Santana a small wave to back her down. She whispered. " _I've got this."_ And opened her hands as if she were greeting long lost friends. "Hiiiiiiiiiiiii! It's so nice of you to come looking for us!"

The Gank frowned and glanced to his other companions for clarification.

Brittany continued. "We're neighbors from four scrap piles away on the _other_ side of the Destroyer so I don't think we've had a chance to meet yet." She extended her hand like they were going to shake. Now the other four Ganks raised their guns in suspicion, but Brittany didn't seem to mind. "I'm Brittany Solo Pierce and I think maybe we got ourselves to a misunderstanding already when I just want to be friends. See we came over to your ship looking to borrow some amber-root. We ran out today while we were cooking after a long day of scavenging."

Now the Ganks looked even more annoyed and confused. They started talking rapidly to each other and making gestures toward Brittany, Santana, and R2.

"But we got lost and we can't find your kitchen, but we'll just be heading back to our own ship and out of your hair." Brittany started to inch to the left as if the scavengers would allow them to continue on their way.

Brittany made one step away before the first Gank raised his blaster again and switched his translator on. " _We don't have amber-root."_

"Well we can borrow it some other time."

" _How did you get on this ship?"_

"The front door."

" _How didn't we pick up your ship?"_

"Cloaking?"

The Gank must have noticed something familiar about Santana because he started to excitedly shout out orders to his fellows.

"Thanks for the amber-root! Catch ya guys later!"

" _Don't move."_ The scavenger's smile turned wicked. He cocked his blaster and focused his aim. _"There's a price on both your heads."_

"Do I have to do everything around here?" Santana groaned out loud. At the same time, she kicked out the back of Brittany's right knee; Brittany dropped without resistance. The move caught more than the pilot by surprise, the Gank didn't know what happened until Santana's blaster caught two of them in the chest.

Brittany only had a half second to admire Santana's quick trigger work before shots erupted through the corridor. They bounced off the walls and ricocheted with the intention to kill them. Brittany quickly withdrew her own pistol and without bothering to aim, she fired off four shots in the scavengers' direction. Another Gank dropped, the remaining one saw he was outnumbered and quickly ran around the corner to safety.

"Great! He's probably going to tell all of his friends about us." Brittany rolled over and jumped up from the floor.

"Well, he certainly wasn't going to tell his friends about their neighbors borrowing some amber-root either!"

"My plan was totally going work." Brittany rubbed at the back of her leg. "And my plan meant a lot less pain for me. Did you really have to kick my leg out?"

Santana rolled her eyes. "Only if you didn't want to get shot."

Sirens and alarms sounded throughout the corridor and overpowered whatever comment Brittany wanted Santana to hear. The two looked at each other.

Brittany drew her second pistol from her boot. "We've got to get out of here!"

"No shit!"

They sprinted full speed through the corridor; they had no more time for stealth. They entered the ship bay to the sound of more alarms. Scavengers were scrambling from their ships and hopping onto the floor to retrieve their weapons. They were instantly spotted from a walkway above.

" _INTRUDERS!"_

The shout alerted several more scavengers to their location.

"We've got to get back to the ship!" Santana shouted and started to run in the direction of the original ship that had transported them into the carrier.

"Don't worry about that ship; it's too far." Brittany fired three quick shots at the scavengers on the walkway above. "We can take that one!"

Brittany pointed to a smaller vessel than the one they had come in on, but it did seem unoccupied and it was considerably closer than other ship. The pilot didn't wait for Santana's agreement, she took off running; R2 followed close behind.

Blaster fire lit up the ground and air around them. They fired back as best they could without slowing down. Brittany dodged a very close blast and gave Santana a small shove so it wouldn't hit her either. Santana turned and fired at the scavenger with deadly aim.

"Here!" Santana tossed Brittany a Rebel standard V-59 concussion grenade from her belt.

"You really do pack a lot of firepower on that belt." Brittany smirked and tossed the grenade at the walkway above them as Santana provided cover fire. The explosion knocked their attacked from their feet and sent them flying in the opposite direction.

Santana quickly started shooting at more pursuers. "Not bad, Solo." She teased the pilot as she threw another V-59 at some nearby barrels, the explosion caught some type of combustible because it caused a huge explosion. Santana made sure to catch Brittany's eye before she continued shooting.

Brittany couldn't help smiling at Santana's skill, her heart skipped more than a beat at the light dancing in Santana's eyes when she was pleased with herself, but more scavengers were firing at them now and they couldn't afford anymore banter or to play with the grenades. The entire carrier ship was alerted to their presence. She nodded to her partner and then to their destination. "Get on the ship and get it started! I'll make sure to give them some trouble so they can't follow us!"

"Wait!" Santana tried to get Brittany's attention, but the blonde ponytail ducked around two crates as she sprinted off to make a distraction. "Damnit, Brittany." She grumbled under her breath and continued toward the small transport ship. Luckily the bay doors were open. Santana sprinted up the ramp as four more shots hit the ground next to her. She ran through the small ship toward the cockpit. The engine started without a problem, but there were red lights flashing through the control panel and the bay doors wouldn't close.

"You've got to be kidding me." Santana smashed at a few of the flashing lights, but to no luck. She leaned forward and looked out the window of the ship. More scavengers were advancing on their position, but there was no sign of Brittany, however, Santana spotted half of the problem. The ship was still docked and attached to the carrier. "R2! Try and get the couplings to disengage!"

The little bot made a few noises and exited the cockpit to try and find a place to break into the ship's mainframe.

Blaster shots bounced off the window and rocked the small transport ship. Santana smashed more of the control panel, but it only set off more alarms and buttons. Nothing worked.

"GREAT PLAN!" Santana's sarcasm tore through the transport ship right as Brittany charged up the ramp. "I can't disengage the fuel lines! This ship is completely tethered in _and_ the cargo bay doors won't close! Not to mention…we still can't get out of scavenger ship because _someone_ had to tip everyone off that we were here! Any other great ideas, Brittany?"

Brittany didn't respond. Why? Santana stopped trying to adjust the controls and ran back to the entrance of the cock pit. "I swear! If you got hit and you need me to save you, I will skin you alive and sell you to the cheapest bounty hunter myself! Did you hear that?"

Shit. What if Brittany really did get hit by a stray shot?

"Brittany! I'm not joking! I will sell you off!"

Before Santana could make any more threats, Brittany ran full speed through the ship to the entrance of the cockpit. She panted hard and looked up to see Santana huffing inside the ship. "You know…if I didn't know better, I would say that almost sounded like concern."

"Ugh!" Santana threw her hands up and walked back to the cockpit. "Get this thing flying so we can get the hell out of here."

Brittany waved Santana off and started running around the cargo bay and popping open panels. Santana quickly returned to the cockpit and started trying to get the transport to turn on without Brittany's assistance. Really what was the pilot good for?

A loud explosion rocked the tiny ship. Santana reached out to steady herself.

"Oh baby! That was fun! Did you see that last explosion!? This is what I'm talking about!" Brittany hollered through the transport.

"Brittany!" Santana yelled as she noticed for the first time that the smugglers were advancing on their position with their blasters out.

"Man! I needed this! Who wants any of that jedi crap with the Empire and the pee wee Rebels? Just give me a good old down and dirty battle in deep space!" Brittany laughed and threw something and ran around the back part of the transport. From Santana's position in the cockpit, she could only _hear_ how much Brittany seemed to enjoy what was happening.

"Brittany!" Santana shouted again in frustration. "They're gonna destroy the transport ship before we can even get out of here!"

Something in the ship came to life. The doors to the ramp groaned and closed. Santana glanced back with relief. At least the scavengers wouldn't be able to board them. Blonde hair peeked around the corner of the cockpit with a flashy smile. Soot marks from surviving close calls with explosions and sweat rimmed the outside of her face, but she seemed completely unaffected by the fact that they were about to be overrun. "Call for a rescue?"

"A rescue?!" Santana growled. "You have some nerve after I was the one who had to save _your_ ass!"

"I had everything under control!"

"Oh!" Santana gestured out the window to the smugglers still firing at the transport. "Like you do now?"

"Definitely like I do now." Brittany shrugged indifferently and pretended she couldn't see why Santana was getting worked up.

A direct hit from a smuggler blaster bounced off the window only a few feet away from where Santana stood. "Are you kidding me!? Brittany! This is _not_ under control! Get us out of here!"

"You know…" Brittany didn't move. In fact, Santana was sure that the pilot hadn't even flinched at the shot fired in their direction. "You kinda got this nice quality to your voice when you're freaking out. I don't think enough people compliment you on it."

The ship started rocking. The smugglers were attempting to force the bay doors open.

"Screw you, Solo! What do I have to offer you to get you to start this piece of shit so we can get out of here?" Santana took a step toward the controls unwilling to wait or bargain with Brittany any longer.

"It's already done, princess."

On cue, the thrusters to the transport flared to life. The cabin rocked back and forth and stopped Santana's hands from touching the panels. She looked out of the window. The fueling cables and maintenance wires that held the small craft in place popped violently from the holds on the wings and snapped back toward their furious pursuers. Chaos spread throughout the cargo bay, more explosions went off where Brittany had set fire inside one of the other transport fliers, and R2 cracked into the main operating systems of the smuggler's ship. It would be impossible for anyone to follow after them without taking hours to regroup.

Somehow Brittany had sabotaged the entire scavenger operation while still being incredibly difficult to deal with. Santana was torn between wanting to yell at Brittany for teasing her and wanting to jump in excitement that Brittany had somehow managed to do one thing right. Her heart was still pounding from the thrill of the gunfight and the rush of adrenaline pumping through her body. Santana swung back around to the renegade pilot.

Brittany leaned against the cockpit door with the most satisfied look on her face.

"How did you do that?"

"I have my ways. I told you I am pretty useful."

"That's to be determined. You still have to fly this even crappier piece of junk metal back to your original piece of junk metal."

"You know –" Brittany took a step into cockpit. "-I love it when you talk dirty, princess."

Santana narrowed her eyes and considered taking a step back. She checked Brittany's advance, but the pilot ignored the warning and took another step forward. Santana lifted her chin and made the decision to change tactics. She asserted. "Isn't it time you started flying, _Pilot_ Brittany Solo Pierce?"

The transport ship hovered above the chaos erupting below them and casually floated out of the cargo bay and away from danger. The entire ship seemed to be on fire. There was no way they could pursue a chase and risk losing their entire bounty to fire.

"Me?" Brittany looked around as if she were confused about the prospect of flying the transport ship. "Nah. I can't fly this thing. I've got R2 running autopilot."

"Can't or won't?"

"Maybe I have something better to occupy my time with." Not so unconsciously, she licked her lips; her eyes dropped to Santana's mouth with that signature smirk.

Unconsciously, Santana squeezed her thighs together and tried to hold the feeling of frustration that Brittany usually inspired by her antics; not this new and riveting frustration centered in the pit of her stomach. The back of her neck tingled and her mouth dried as Brittany breached the gap between them. Santana didn't want to admit that she had been thinking about how close they had been in the Falcon or how Brittany had offered to let her drive.

In an effort to forget, Santana's gaze fell to the pilot's leather jacket. There was a noticeable singe on the left shoulder where a shot from a blaster had barely missed the blonde. Without thinking, Santana reached up and tugged on the ruined leather. Her fingers toyed with the burnt edges as if stalling for time. "If you're not more careful, I might have a hard time cashing in your bounty for bringing you in alive."

Brittany's bravado slipped; Santana's fingers left the singe mark, but not Brittany's body. The princess's eyes hooded in an unspoken challenge as she ran her nail down Brittany's collar and straightened her jacket. Brittany pressed one step closer. The inside of her thigh rubbed against Santana's pants. She leaned forward until wisps of her blonde hair hung between them. Her words caught in a breathy exhale. "Be careful, princess, that almost sounded like genuine concern."

"Trust me." Santana swallowed hard and gripped both sides of Brittany's jacket. "It wasn – "

Brittany's lips stole the word before she could complete it. It should have been a hard kiss, one full of tension and angst as they were normally fighting, but Brittany's mouth was soft; her hands sought permission. Santana closed her eyes and parted her lips. Her fingers curled around the pilot's jacket and desperately pulled her closer. Brittany took the hint and grasped her by the waist. The princess moaned softly against Brittany's lips and completed the noise with another quick kiss to the blonde's neck and down her jawline.

Santana leaned back against the panel of the transport ship and spread her legs just wide enough for Brittany to settle in between them. Hands fumbled against leather and their weapons bumped just enough to multiply the shivers of excitement and anticipation budding in Santana's core. This time when Santana moaned, Brittany captured her bottom lip with her teeth and dragged down. A flood of desire rushed between them. The rocking motion between them increased; Brittany's jacket dropped to the floor of the ship.

However, it was much harder to push Santana's clothes off while trying to keep the princess as close as possible. Brittany had almost removed Santana's Rebel jacket when Santana's hand slipped against the panel of the transport ship.

Sirens and red flashes erupted throughout the cockpit. Both women froze with the utter dread of déjà vu. Santana's eyes flew around the small control panel in panic as if she couldn't believe this was happening again and in the middle of…

…well whatever was going on between herself and Brittany.

"What did you do!?" Santana demanded.

"What did I do?" Brittany stressed as if she couldn't believe Santana was blaming her – a second time. "You're the one who slipped against the control panel!"

"I wouldn't have slipped if you would have just taken my jacket off faster!" Santana couldn't believe she had said that out loud, but it was too late now and as much as she hated when Brittany was right, it was much worse to deny the way Brittany made her feel.

Brittany scoffed. "Oh that's rich! I've never been accused of being too slow to take a woman's clothes off before."

"I can't believe you just said that." Santana gave Brittany a shove, but not enough to actually push the pilot away. "Fix whatever that noise is!"

Brittany reached over Santana's shoulder to hit a few buttons on the panel. Santana's breathing hitched as Brittany's chest, covered in only a thin shirt, rubbed against hers. For a moment, they both considered ignoring the alarms and finishing what they started – transport ship be damned. Brittany used her proximity to brush her lips along Santana's neck as she leaned over to read the console.

Their moment was short-lived. "Shit."

"What now?" Santana rolled her eyes at the thought of further interruptions.

The sound of doors groaning and thruster fired up from outside the cockpit.

It was an all too familiar sound.

Santana groaned. "You've got to be kidding me!"

The transport ship jettisoned the contents of its cargo hold and without confirming, Santana knew – just knew- R2 had been one of the objects to get ejected.

"This is not my ship, so technically it's not my fault!" Brittany pressed a few more buttons. "He didn't go far this time. It'll be a quick pick up." She started punching in the coordinates and changing their course.

"Brittany…"

Brittany reached around and adjusted the speed of the transport and started to send a message to the Millennium Falcon. "I swear it will be fast this time."

"Brittany…"

Brittany's fingers stopped pressing buttons- Santana never said her name like that. When she turned, Brittany's heart stopped too. Santana never looked at her like that either. The Rebel princess smirked and squeezed her thighs around Brittany's body.

"Maybe R2 can wait while you give me that ride you promised."

* * *

 **Cue Star Wars Theme Music!**


End file.
